My Coffin
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Muchos siempre me han visto como un 'freak' pero,existen amistades como: Clyde Donovan,Token Black y Craig Tucker que siempre han estado ahí defendiéndome y cuidando de mí. Pero, lo que siento por Craig no es agradecimiento... OneShot Tweek POV


Todos los personajes de la serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.  
>Este fic va dedicado para: <strong>gabiiii981<strong> & **Taichi Sora**.

My Coffin

Muchos chicos siempre me han tachado como un 'freak' pero las únicas personas que jamás me han dicho 'fenómeno' o 'extraño' han sido mis compañeros de grupo: Clyde Donovan, Token Black y Craig Tucker.

¿Cómo clasificar a Clyde? No hay palabras para clasificarlo es un chico sumamente ingenuo (en algunas veces) pero, siempre está ahí para defenderme de los chicos que suelen aprovecharse de mí. Lo quiero, es un buen amigo.

¿Cómo clasificar a Token? Bueno, es la voz de la razón del grupo, el más maduro de los otros miembros de nuestro pequeño 'team' aunque siempre termina discutiendo con Craig; nuestro líder, por cosas sin sentido, a lo que me lleva…

¿Cómo clasificar a Craig? Él es el líder de nuestro 'team' para muchos que no conocen a Craig lo clasifican como un jodido indiferente, un hijo de puta que le vale todo, pero sólo yo he conocido al verdadero Craig.

Craig Tucker, es mi amor secreto, lo amo y lo admiro, es mi 'Coffin' recuerdo que cuando él me había invitado un café al Starbucks en el camino nos encontramos con un perrito en una caja de cartón que Craig con sólo verlo, lo tomó y lo nombro: ….

Flash Back~

—Hey Tweekers, después de clases te parece ¿Qué los dos vayamos por una taza de café al Starbucks? —.

— ¡GAH! Cla-aro Craig, me enca-antaría ir co-ontigo al salir de cla-ases por un café. ¡ngh! —.

—Muy bien, Tweekers, nos vemos a la salida—.

Amo a Craig Tucker, varias veces he intentado confesarle mis sentimientos, pero soy demasiado cobarde para decírselo ¿Qué tal si se enoja? ¿Qué tal si empieza a gritarme y golpearme? ¿Qué tal si… ¡LLEGA A VIOLARME!

Tranquilízate Tweek….todos sabemos que Craig no tendría porque enojarse…ya que al igual que Clyde se preocupa por mi bienestar, ¡necesito un café! ¡GAH!

No me percaté de que alguien se me había parado detrás de mí, dispuesto a atacarme como lo hace un león con su presa.  
>Sigilosamente se acercó ese alguien y me abrazó con fuerza.<p>

— ¡Tweek! ¿Cómo estás? — pregunta Clyde con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

— ¡GAH! ¡Pu-udiste haberme matado de un infa-arto! —.

—No digas eso, pequeño Tweek—.

— ¡Pe-ero ca-asi lo lo-ogras!

—Eres demasiado inocente, Tweek, eso es una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de ti, amigo—.

— ¡GAH! —.

—No te alarmes…sabes que me gustas como amigo, ya sabes…eres a la única persona que le he dicho que me gusta Kevin, pero él está muy ocupado tratando de aprenderse todos los guiones de las películas de Star Wars—.

—Debe-erías intenta-ar hablar con él—.

— ¡GAH! Demasiada presión para mi, Tweek! —. Se toma sus cabellos castaños y comienza a jalarlos, empieza a soltar carcajeadas, pasan un tiempo y cuando ve para mí esa pequeña 'representación mía' no me ha gustado nada, me da un abrazo.

—Tú ya deberías confesarle tus sentimientos a Craig ¿no crees? —.

Me da unas palmaditas en la espalda y comienza a alejarse.

¿Confesar mis sentimientos hacia Craig? ¡DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!

Cuando por fin terminan las clases, Craig ya me estaba esperando en el estacionamiento, hace tiempo que su padre le compró un auto y es bastante eficaz cuando tratamos Bebe nos invita a una fiesta a las afueras de South Park, me acercó a él tímidamente, me da unos golpecitos en la espalda.

—Ya te habías tardado, Tweekers—.

— ¡Ngh…! dis-sculpa…el señor Garrison nos enca-argo tarea extra por la cu-ulpa del culón de Eric—.

—Te compadezco Tweekers, mira que haber terminado con el culón, es una verdadera lata, pero al menos no tienes que ver a Kenny y a Butters enviándose mensajes de texto todas las clases—.

Lamentablemente Craig y yo no compartimos ninguna clase juntos, y aún más lamentable es que comparto TODAS las clases con Eric Theodore Cartman, tengo que soportar sus burlas y abusos físicos, jamás le he dicho a Craig que Eric suele fastidiarme todo el tiempo.

—En fin, te prometí que iríamos al Starbucks así que vamos ya—.

Entramos al interior del automóvil, encendió el auto y con una velocidad moderada comenzó a conducir a dirección al único Starbucks en South Park.

En el trayecto ninguno de los dos hablo, nos limitamos a solo escuchar uno de sus tantos Cd's de Jazz clásico, de pronto Craig paró el automóvil, salió rápidamente del auto, yo estaba totalmente nervioso ¿y si Craig me hubiese abandonado para dejarme morir? mis paranoias desaparecieron cuando Craig volvió al automóvil y con él tenía a un pobre cachorro que temblaba al igual que yo.

—Ten Tweekers, trata de transmitirle algo de calor—.

Inmediatamente obedecí me quite la bufanda y se la enrolle al pobre cachorro, este comenzó a dejar de temblar y al poco rato se quedó dormido.

—E-es muy ado-orable, Cra-aig ¿pie-ensas queda-artelo? —.

—Claro Tweekers, sabes que amo a los animales y no podía dejar a este cachorro sin ayuda—.

Lo amo, lo adoro, lo quiero… ¿por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto?

No me había percatado de que ya habíamos llegado al Starbucks, cuando estaba por salir del auto, Craig me tomó de la muñeca.

— ¿Que-é pa-asa Craig? —.

—Tú quédate aquí, Tweekers, yo iré por el café—.

Él cerro el auto y después le puso alarma, yo me quedé un rato viéndolo hasta que entró al establecimiento, después baje mi mirada hacia el cachorro que todavía seguía dormido, lo acaricie lentamente, no quería despertarlo. Así pasaron unos minutos, continuaba acariciando al cachorro, cerré los ojos…jamás me había sentido tan relajado, el calor que aún había en el interior del auto todavía no se iba del todo, todo era paz.

Nadie podía arruinar tan belle atmosfera.

Hable demasiado pronto, oí que Craig abrí la puerta de copiloto, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y sentí que me daba un beso en la mejilla, rápidamente abrí los ojos totalmente sonrojado.

— ¡GAH! ¿Que-é fue eso, Craig?

—Un beso…te veías muy lindo, ahora entiendo porque Clyde me dijo que era un tonto al no notar que eres un chico bastante especial.

—Deja de brome-ear con eso—.

—No bromeo, Tweekers…lo que trato de decir es que me gustas y quiero que seas mi pareja—.

Todo debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto ¿no?

—Te quiero Tweekers—.

Dejó ambos cafés en el portavasos y me dio otro beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Ngh…!

—Te pones muy lindo cuando empiezas a temblar por los nervios, una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de ti, mi Tweekers—.

Fin del Flash Back~

Después de eso Craig y yo nos volvimos pareja, ahora el pequeño cachorro lleva el nombre de 'Stripes Tweek' al principio me molesto que un cachorro llevara mi nombre, ya que siempre he jamás me ha gustado mi nombre, pienso que mis padres fueron tan pocos originales en ese punto, digo si mi apellido es Tweak, lo único que hicieron fue quitar esa 'a' y colocar la 'e' y ahí nació: Tweek Tweak.

Que poca creatividad…

Craig y yo llevamos cinco meses siendo pareja, al poco rato Stan se le confesó a Kyle, este último pensó que era una broma ya que siempre su súper mejor amigo babeaba por Wendy, pero Stan le hizo una pequeña demostración de su sentimientos y Kyle por fin acepto los sentimientos de Stan.

Definitivamente….Craig Tucker es 'My Coffin'


End file.
